The Sand Princess & A Bug Boy
by Kelliguez
Summary: This takes place when Naruto becomes Hokage & Gaara the Kazekage. Temari has a secret admirer from Konoha, & is determined to meet him during the summer. Disturbing, hilarous, sad, & shocking events unfold over the Sand Teams stay, and true love blossoms.
1. The Letters

"Damn it Kankuro! Hurry up! We're goanna be late!" Temari yelled as she ran. Kankuro ran behind her, holding his stomach, "Keep your shirt on! I'm going as fast as I can! Oh god, I shouldn't have ate all those egg roles!" The sun was setting over Suna when they were finally were able to get to the Kazekage's office. Gaara opened the door as soon as they reached the top of the stairs. "You're late." Gaara stated, moving so they could go in. Temari glared at Kankuro and said nothing. Temari sat down, while Kankuro fell to floor and curled up in the fetal position. Gaara sat down opposite of Temari, and held up four envelopes, "We both got letters from Konoha. The Sixth Hokage, Naruto, invited us to spend the summer in the Leaf Village." he told Temari & Kankuro, sliding Temari's letters towards her. Gaara continued, "He said if we do come, a festival will be held in our honor. So I took it upon myself to answer back with a yes," he concluded. Gaara looked at the half moon rise over the sand dunes, "We leave tomorrow." He told them, getting up and walking towards the door. Temari helped Kankuro up and they all said goodnight and went to bed.

Temari threw the two letters she received on her bed and started packing for the trip tomorrow. When she got dressed for bed, she grabbed an envelope, two sheets of paper, & a pen. Temari opened the first letter; it was from her best friend Ino, who lived in Konoha.

Dear Sandworm;

Sorry I haven't written in awhile, long ass mission. How have you guys been? Has Cranky Kanky been an ass? Did he ever beat you? I heard from Hinata that Naruto invited you guys to stay for the summer! I hope you guys can come! I miss you and Gaara so very dearly! (Not Kanky). I'll see you when you get here!

So much more awesome than you,

Ino

Temari smirked at the letter and picked up her pen and started to write.

Dear Bitchtits;

Its ok, I understand. We are leaving tomorrow for Konoha. I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE EVERYONE!!! Me and Gaara have missed you badly too (I think I heard Kanky crying over it) I must sleep, I'll see you soon!!!

I will roundhouse kick you,

Temari

Temari folded the paper and placed it in the envelope. She then turned the second letter. She already knew had written it. Temari opened the letter and read it.

Sand Princess;

Naruto has told me you are coming to Konoha. I will be counting the days until I see your beautiful face once more.

Bug Boy

Temari turned dark red. For the past year she has corresponded with a secret admirer who calls himself Bug Boy. Temari has fallen for him, hard (even though she would never admit it). She started writing to him.

Bug Boy;

I want to meet you so bad. Give me a place, date, & time. We shall meet, I swear to you.

Sand Princess

Temari folded the second letter and placed it in the envelope also. She sealed it shut and opened her window. A deliverer pigeon flew down. Temari tied the envelope to his leg, "To Konoha, as fast as you can." She whispered. The bird immediately took off. This summer is goanna be an interesting one, Temari thought to herself as she closed her window. Temari had no idea what she was in for.


	2. The Preperations

(FORGIVE MEEEE IM SORRY!!! Long story short, my computer died and I had to get a new one, this one was short, but the next will be longer hopefully, so enjoy :D)

The late afternoon sun was making it as hot as it could; Ino Yamanaka was finishing up large flower arraignments for the arrival of the Kazekage and his council, when Shino Aburame walked in his usual fashion of a huge coat. Ino grimaced, "Aren't you hot?" "No," Shino replied "did the letters come back yet?" Ino walked over to the counter and picked up a piece of paper, "Yeah, they'll be here probably around ten o' clock, so we're all greeting them when they do get here." She handed it to Shino and walked back to the arraignment she was working on. "We're all meeting at the gate around 9: 45, so I expect you to be there." Ino said, she looked at him pointedly. Shino nodded, "I'll be there, don't worry."

He waved good-bye and left the shop. On his way home, he took in all the sights of Konoha getting ready for the parade for the Kazekage. He saw Iruka-sensei yelling at all the kids for making a mess of the banner they we're working on, Rock Lee and Sakura Haruno helping Ten-Ten and Neji Hyuga with some difficult work. Lee saw Shino and waved, causing him to not pay attention to what he was doing and he dumped paint all over some poor dear cleaning up her store.

Shino smirked and continued on his way, when he ran into his teammate Hinata Hyuga, who was obscured by the clothes she was carrying. "Oh, hi Shino" Hinata greeted him. Shino pointed at the massive amount of clothes she was carrying "Er…what's with all the clothes?" "Oh these? Naruto wanted me to run them to all the painters, so they would get paint all over themselves." Hinata replied, blushing a little bit. It was common knowledge that Hinata had the hots for Naruto and he had just noticed, so they were dating now. "That's nice of him, but I think you should start with that lady Lee poured paint on." Shino pointed behind him, as Lee was being beaten by the lady. Hinata sighed and ran over to them, as Neji was laughing and Ten-Ten were trying to keep a straight face. Shino finally made it home a few minutes later, he ran upstairs and closed the door behind him. He read the letter and felt his heart beat faster and faster. Then, he sat down and wrote his letter giving her the time and date they should meet. After he finished, he laid down in his bed, being too excited to do anything else. Minutes later, he was asleep, dreaming of him Sand Princess.


	3. The Arrival

The next morning was very hectic for Temari and company. Kankuro didn't get up until it was time to leave, which pissed off everybody and they all threatened Kanky with bodily harm. Then there was the debacle at the restaurant they ate breakfast at, which involved Kanky, Baki, and some "ladies" that turned out to be men. So, by the time it was 9:30 in the morning, tensions were running very high. "Apply pressure there Baki, the bleeding should stop soon" one of the councilmen was trying to help Baki with a rather nasty cut he got from one of the men he hit on. "Ya know…it should be mandatory for guys to cut their hair short" grumbled Baki.

Kanky hadn't said much, due to embarrassment. Gaara was being very quiet, knowing that if he lost his temper, it would only delay his arrival to Konoha and Ino. Temari's temple and eye were twitching, "If you would shut up Baki, and move faster, we can have Sakura Haruno fix that for you." Baki threw her an evil look and tied a piece of cloth around the wound. A councilmember piped up from the front "I can see the front gate; we'll be there in a half hours time." "Good" Gaara said for the first time in hours. "LET'S PICK UP THE PACE THEN!" Temari yelled, running to the front of the group.

(IN KONOHA)

The welcoming committee had already arrived; Ino, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka with Akamaru, Neji, Ten-Ten, Lee (who was sporting a few marks from being beaten up), Sakura, and Shino. Chouji's stomached growled "I'm hungry, when are they getting here?" "Chouji, you just finished off that huge bag of chips!" Kiba exclaimed, pointing at the bag. Chouji moaned "But I'm still hungry!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "When the parade is over with, we're having lunch with the Kazekage and his council, and you can eat then." Ten-Ten walked over to Shino, "Are you excited Shino?" "Well, yeah, I guess." Shino said, carefully not looking at Ten-Ten. Ten-Ten looked at him beadily, and walked back over to Neji. She'll never understand how excited I am, Shino thought to himself.

"Hey! I think I see them!" Sakura yelled. Everyone whipped around and saw people approaching. Ino shrieked as soon as Temari came into view, and launched herself at Temari "AH TEMARI!!!" Ino damn near knocked the wind out of her. "INO" Temari squealed back, and hugged her as hard as she could. They broke apart and Ino looked at Gaara. They looked at each other, then embraced and kissed. The shock on everyone's face was priceless. Kanky must have been in the most shock "WHAT IN THE HELL!!?!?" Gaara and Ino broke apart, and Gaara offered his arm, which she took "You ready Ino?" Ino nodded and they walked into the gate. As Ino passed Shikamaru and Chouji she stuck her tongue out at them. Temari rolled her eyes "Come on Kanky, we better start moving." She patted him on the shoulder and entered the gate as well. Kanky followed her along with everyone else, though everyone else was wondering what else could possibly happen?


	4. The Parade

(yes, its small, I know. I have school so I'm always tired or doing homework, but bear with me ok:D)

The streets were lined with people, throwing confetti and streamers into the air as Kazekage, with Ino on his arm, passed them by. Gaara waved lazily, while Kankuro was just eating the attention up like it was a delicious pie. Temari on the other hand, wasn't really paying that much attention to the crowd, for she was trying to find the elusive Bug Boy. "What am I doing," she thought to herself, "I'm not gonna find him by doing this!" "Temari!" hissed Baki, who was on her right "Wave!" He gave a really cheesy grin and started waving at everyone. Temari sweat-dropped, "Sweet lord Baki, that smile makes you look like your face is cracking." Meanwhile, just 5 yards or so away, Shino was staring at Temari with such intensity that he was surprised that he hadn't burned a hole in her outfit. Fortunately, there was not one blocking his view. Unfortunately, Kiba noticed him staring. "Have the hots for the Kazekage's sister?" Kiba said, scaring the crap out of Shino. "NO!" Shino responded too quickly. Kiba grinned "Don't worry Shino, I won't tell…for a price" Before Shino could yell some obscenities at Kiba, they had already reached where Naruto and Hinata were standing. Gaara walked up the stairs and shook hands with Naruto. Everyone screamed and clapped. Then, everyone in the procession went inside to eat lunch, but Chouji mowed everyone down, screaming, "THE PLEASINGLY PLUMP FIRST!!!!!" Ino slapped her forehead, "Chouji, Chouji, Chouji…." Gaara and Temari merely blinked. Neji and Ten-Ten walked past them, "You guys better hurry and get inside, or Chouji will have eaten it all." Composing herself, Temari followed them inside. Gaara and Ino looked at each other "She has no clue, does she?" Gaara asked. "Not a one." Ino replied with a small smile. Kanky walked up behind them, "Move it! I'm hungry!" he grabbed his stomach. Gaara shook his head and Ino gave Kanky a death glare and went inside.


End file.
